A web-based collaboration tool (e.g., a web editor) helps geographically dispersed users or teams to jointly create or modify a document. The document may be a text document, a software diagram, a table, and the like. The Collaboration tools allow the users to join a shared editing session to edit any part of the document from anywhere and at anytime. Collaboration tools usually include a synchronization component to resolve conflicts while the document is being edited by several users. Typically, the synchronization component uses a conflict resolution scheme to resolve conflicts. The synchronization component may be linked to the collaboration tool through a collaboration adapter. Each collaboration tool or editor use their specific collaboration adapter to link to the synchronization component. Typically, each collaboration tool implements a highly tailored collaboration adapter suitable for the specific collaboration tool or editor.
However, to develop and maintain different collaboration adapters specifically for different editors is a waste of resources.